1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger, and more particularly to a personal item hanger, wherein the personal item hanger is adapted for hanging a personal item underneath the table and for being folded into a compact size for carry and storage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most people have the same annoyance of securely placing the personal belongings at the public area. For example, a lady will normally put her purse on her lap at the restaurant, which is considered as the most safety location to prevent the purse from being stolen. However, it is not a proper table manner and is uncomfortable for the lady to place the purse between the table and herself. Alternatively, the lady may put her purse on the floor or hang the purse at the back of the chair. However, the purse will be dirty or kicked when the purse is sat on the floor. Thus, when the purse is hung at the back of the chair, the purse is out of her observation and is easily stolen. A student, as another example, will merely put his carrying bag on the desk in the library while using the laptop computer. Therefore, the student will have very limited desktop area of the desktop when the carrying bag is placed on the desk.
A conventional desk hanger is adapted to solve the above problem to hang the personal item at the side of the desk. The conventional table hanger usually is built-in with the desk. However, the table set up at the restaurant may not be incorporated with the built-in type desk hanger. Another type of desk hanger can be detachably coupled with the tabletop of the table to hang the personal item. However, the size of the desk hanger is relatively large such that the user will be willing to carry the desk hanger everywhere, especially the size of the lady's purse is relatively small.
Therefore, in order to meet the demands of the customer needs, it increases not only in its compact size but also in its easy to fold by adding extension arm and sliding slot inside. Furthermore, putting the burglar alarm inside the personal item hanger is quite practical.